


【圆顺】作为秘密的自白

by chore



Category: Wonsoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chore/pseuds/chore





	【圆顺】作为秘密的自白

全圆佑猜，权顺荣肯定觉得自己不够爱他，那天看着权顺荣拿着行李下楼，什么事也做不了，不能过去帮他提着笨重的箱子，不能拦住他求他一定留下，也不能在看见权顺荣哭的泪流满面时飞奔着去拥抱他。

这让人讨厌的无力感，包围着全圆佑，明明看起来柔嫩，想要去触碰打碎又发现它坚韧得可怕，心脏也像被攥着碾压，压抑得喘不过气。

他比权顺荣更可怜，他甚至不能去做一个游魂，无数枷锁禁锢的不只是肉体，连灵魂也被鞭挞得遍体鳞伤。

聪明真的不是好事，抱住权顺荣的那刻他就知道，这是老爷子给的最后一次机会，如果真的能眼睁睁看着对方却不越界，那么至少能够以兄弟的身份一起生活。这是个对全圆佑多么好的警示，就像是无形的指点，你看啊，你要是继续爱他，你们连见面都做不到。

为什么要顺从老爷子的意思呢？不过是风烛残年却又想紧攥着权利的可怜人，凭什么要全圆佑拿自己的底线去换所谓的体面。

他宁愿让这间房子都染上权顺荣的味道，也不要和权顺荣兄友弟恭的演戏。

不是要体面吗？那他就拉着权顺荣把这家闹得不得安宁，他确实没去拦住权顺荣，也眼睁睁看着两人所有联系被完全切断，那么，要试试吗？他一定会让老爷子后悔把权顺荣牵扯进来。

全家说是个世家，其实早就随着老爷子的身体状况般，每日愈下。旗下的产业也只是堪堪维持着全家的日常运行，端着世家公子的架子，却也只能跟着人屁股后头讨好，老爷子交代了，让全圆佑别使脾气，废了九牛二虎之力才拉来个富家小姐联姻，撕破了脸皮没有好处。

这是在暗示，如果不听话，远在大洋彼岸的权顺荣就该遭罪了。

全圆佑擅长这样的伪装，觥筹交错，暖黄的灯光下交换着各类的眼神，收下塞过来的名片，再递过去自己的，也能毫无负担的约富家小姐共进晚餐，女孩子上挑的眼角笑起来很像权顺荣，恍神片刻差点要搂上去，然后被后桌的李知勋狠狠瞪一眼再醒悟，笑着又吞下一口酒，回给李知勋一个歉意的眼神。

这样的生活不断在全圆佑身边重复，一天又一天，一月又一月，全家看起来很好，越来越好，但全圆佑很不好，他想念那个会一下一下摸着自己头发，轻轻叹着气的人。  
离别之前留下的还是太少，手机里那张照片看了无数次，想念的人也没有丝毫讯息。

“他把你留下来当远程监控吗？”

全圆佑也会受不了，每次出去应酬，不远的地方就会蹲着一个李知勋，凶狠的眼神就是在说，你要是敢绿权顺荣，我现在就能杀了你。

“我帮他看看让他那么伤心的人到底值不值得。”李知勋看起来还是很凶，拿过全圆佑手里的酒杯倒掉，再把空掉的玻璃杯狠狠地砸在桌子上。

“那你让他自己来看啊。”看看我过得有多不好。

“你喝醉了。”

“不是爱我吗？那你告诉他，我和那女的做了，你让他回来，老头子都把人手撤了，他凭什么啊！”全圆佑可能是真的醉了，什么话都敢讲，“他凭什么这么吊着我？”

“凭你让他在国外等了两年，你也试试等他的感觉吧。还有，对着那女的，你硬的起来吗？”

真是不留情面，随口扯的谎一下子就被拆穿，整整两年，他大概只对着权顺荣的照片才硬得起来。

他等到老头子住进ICU，等着监视权顺荣的人被一个个解决掉，等着再也不需要什么婚约来联姻，但他突然就觉得，权顺荣可能是不要他了。

所有讯息石沉大海，李知勋突然就不再在自己应酬时出现，和权顺荣相关的一切人员都谢绝他的来访，是什么惩罚吗？顺荣？是我让你等得太久了吗？

全圆佑快被酒精催眠，整个人都快昏过去，却在差点摔倒的时刻撞到了人。

“喝这么多？”权顺荣皱着眉把人扶好，仔仔细细地理了一遍对方的衣服。

“顺荣？李知勋不是说...”

“是是是，他说什么你就信什么，你是什么品种的笨蛋？”权顺荣没好气地骂道，“他就是看我回来了心里不爽，故意耍你玩，你喝个酒能把脑子喝退化是吗？”

随便怎么骂吧，全圆佑紧紧抱着权顺荣，随便怎么骂都好，不要再离开。

酒醉的人突然就化身成大型犬，扒在权顺荣身上不肯下来，力气也大得过分，权顺荣简直喘不过气来了，几番挣扎下却发现自己似乎抵到了什么地方。

“全圆佑你精虫上脑？”

“嗯。”

所以又开始接吻，在全圆佑的车上，两个人一点顾忌都没有，车窗外是静悄悄又黑压压的街道，车内是不断升温的空气，扯掉领带，扒开衬衣，不计后果地叼住每一块肌肤吸吮，舔舐，把白嫩的肌肤沾上唾液，染上嫩红，手指探入后庭，扣挖，展平褶皱，再任由手指被吸到通向更深的地方，直到摸到凸起的一点摁住。

呻吟声还带着几分哑，粗重的喘气声近在耳边，全圆佑把权顺荣整个人抱起来放在自己腿上，对准就是直直落下，权顺荣被激得倒在全圆佑怀里，不断分开腿，让自己吞得更深。

就着这个姿势，全圆佑不厌其烦的一下比一下顶的重，似乎是要把两年间的一次性讨回来，从外面看也懂这里发生着什么，久别重逢的夜一向是很长的。

车上，门口，客厅，卧室，洗手间，全部都是两人交缠的身影，权顺荣被扳成各种姿势，被狠狠地进入，和两年前何其相似，全身上下没剩下一块好肉。

但又是何其不同，离别和重逢，怎么会相似。


End file.
